dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demon King Daccolo
|RomName = Dakkoro Daimaō |AltName = Daccolo Daimaō King Daccolo |FirstApp = Dragon Ball Fusions |Appears in = |Race = Demonic Namekian/Demon Realm race Hybrid |Occupation = Demon King |Gender = Male |FamConnect = Piccolo (half-son/reincarnation of fusee) Towa (half-sister) Kami (good counterpart of fusee) Nameless Namekian (original form of fusee) Piano (half-son) Tambourine (half-son) Cymbal (half-son) Drum (half-son) Fu (half-nephew) }} is a fusion of King Piccolo and Dabura first introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance As a fusion of King Piccolo and Dabura, Daccolo has Dabura's Majin mark on his forehead and King Piccolo's "Demon" kanji symbol on his chest. His outfit is a fusion of King Piccolo's Demon Clothes and Dabura's Clothes. He wears the fused Metamo-Ring created by Dabura and King Piccolo's Metamo-Rings fusing as a result of EX-Fusion on his left wrist. He has King Piccolo's green skin and red markings around his cheeks and lighter green skin around his nose and mouth, though his antennae have fused with Dabura's horns which are larger than Dabura's horns. Personality Due to being the fusion of two Demon Kings, their evil hearts have been powered up as well which is implied to make him eviler than either King Piccolo and Dabura. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Mouth Energy Wave' *'Evil Flame' *'Regeneration' - Daccolo possesses King Piccolo's Namekian ability to regenerate to restore HP. It appears as both a passive Skill and learnable Special Move. The passive Skill restores some HP every turn. The Special Move causes him to regenerate his arm to restore HP. **'Super Regeneration''' - A stronger version of the Regeneration special move. ***'Perfect Regeneration' - A stronger version of the Regeneration special move which is even stronger than Super Regeneration. *'Guard Up EX' - A technique where Daccolo powers up to increase his GRD. Demon King Daccolo's Special Skill which requires no ki to use but can only be used once per battle. *'Royalty' - As a Demon King, Daccolo possesses this passive Skill which grants a stat boost if the enemy's level is lower than his. *'Ultra Attack' - A passive Skill that increases damage by 20%. Trivia *Daccolo inherits Dabura's Majin mark, implying that he inherited Dabura's Majin state. It is unknown if this makes him subservient to Babidi, though as Dabura was able to resist it somewhat despite his loyalty towards Babidi. *Interestingly, the Demon mark on King Piccolo's Demon clothes ends up on Daccolo's chest. It is unclear if the mark's cloth fused to his chest or the fusion somehow tattooed it on his chest. *As a result of the EX-Fusion, Daccolo is biologically male like Dabura, indicating that it is likely that he is unable to use Birthing an Egg like his fusee King Piccolo. Also as he is a male, he is susceptible to Sexy Smile and its variants. Site Navigation es:Rey Demonio Daccolo Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Fusion Category:Nameks Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Kings Category:Swordsmen